Kirby
|caption = North American box art. |developer = HAL Laboratory Capcom Flagship Dimps Arika |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Tomoaki Fukui |producer = Yasushi Adachi Masayoshi Tanimura Shigeru Miyamoto Kenji Miki |designer = |programmer = |artist = |writer = |composer = Hironobu Inagaki Atsuyoshi Isemura |format = |release = JPApril 15, 2004 EUJuly 2, 2004 NAOctober 18, 2004 AU2005 |genre = Platformer, Metroidvania |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Game Boy Advance, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U |media = |requirement = |input = }} Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, known in Japan as Hoshi no Kirby: Kagami no Daimeikyū ( ), is a ''Kirby'' game released in 2004 for the Game Boy Advance. It is the last Kirby game for the Game Boy Advance. It is also an adventure-based game, rather than a linear side-scroller. This game bears similarities to The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, also published by Nintendo and released around the same time. Both are multiplayer adventure games that use the concept of the main character being split into four color coded individuals and having to work together to solve puzzles. The game was re-released in Europe for Club Nintendo members only. Unlike other Kirby games, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror features a maze layout (in a fashion similar to the Metroid and Hebereke games). It is very nonlinear, allowing the player to explore the Mirror World freely. The game map branches out in several directions, similar to certain areas of The Great Cave Offensive, and, providing Kirby has the proper power at his disposal, he is able to go anywhere in almost any order, excluding the final level. If the player gains access to all mirrors (excluding the mirror the player is collecting shards for), they will be able to access a new mirror full of Copy Pedestals for their use. In the Super Smash Flash series Moves In Super Smash Flash 2, 's side special move, Drill Rush, is based on an attack of the same name Kirby uses with the Master ability, the ultimate Copy Ability of the game which is granted by Galaxia. Stages The the main hub area of Rainbow Route in this game appears as a stage in SSF2, simply called Rainbow Route. Much like this area, this stage comprises several mirrors on platforms and a golden mirror, the Amazing Mirror itself, suspended in the air. Entering any of the standard mirrors when they open will cause the player to go inside the mirror and come out the Amazing Mirror, referencing the fact that the mirrors in this game all connect to the same world. Music Both of the music tracks that play on Rainbow Route in SSF2 are original renditions of tracks originating from this game. The main music track, Rainbow Route, is a cheerful arranged rendition of Nature Area, the theme that plays in several areas in this game. The alternate music track, Speed Eaters, is a soft remix of the theme that plays during the sub-game of the same name from this game. Sprites In Super Smash Flash, both and appear as boss characters that must be defeated in Classic and Adventure. The sprites for these bosses were ripped directly from their appearance as minibosses in this game. Additionally, the minigame Target Test takes place on a single-player stage called the Kirby Hub Room. The sprites and layout of the stage itself are ripped without alterations directly from the room in this game accessed by first gaining access to all of the other mirrors in the first area of Rainbow Route, which leads to a room featuring almost every Copy Ability in the game. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Kirby universe Category:Nintendo